


Wish I was dreaming

by Psd333



Series: Actually serious stories [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Break Up, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Himiko is mentioned, I cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: There was no “good morning,” or “I love you” just text messages that had her heart racing, in a bad way. She bit her lip as she typed a simple “okay”.She could barely function as she clicked the icon to video the other. After a few moments of waiting, Tenko finally saw Korekiyo pick up. She smiled when she saw him appear on the screen. He smiled back, but he seemed like he was in pain as he did so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a true story since I just went through this.
> 
> Also if anyone wants me to write a story in Kiyo's point of view, just let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Tenko was very hesitant to open up to a male. In fact, she surprised herself when she started a relationship with one of her male classmates, Korekiyo Shinguji. He was the perfect amount of both masculine and feminine for her, even though she would have preferred a female. 

She had very boldly confessed to him after thinking it through for a while. And that was how she ended up here, head on his shoulder while they watched internet videos. Though Korekiyo was more fidgety and anxious than usual. Tenko decided to speak up. 

“Is something bothering you? You're quieter than usual.” She sat up from her earlier position and placed her hand on his upper back. 

“No, I am just a bit tired is all. You needn't worry.” That was an obvious lie, but Tenko didn't mention that. “Speaking of that, it's getting late.” He pointed at the digital clock that sat on his side table. “You should probably get back home before your mother freaks out.” 

“Yeah, I should.” The brunette female stood up and grabbed her sweater. “I'll see you..” a bad feeling settled in her chest when he just nodded. 

She didn't even get a hug before she walked out. 

* * *

It was the next morning when Tenko was woken up by her phone buzzing. She groaned, but picked it up. A feeling of anxiety filled her when she saw that Korekiyo had messaged her at least eight times. Usually he only texted her once in the morning. But eight messages? That was a bit strange.

She picked up the phone and opened her messages, and the first thing she saw had her heart sinking. 

_ 'we need to talk. Please video chat me.  _

There was no “good morning,” or “I love you” just text messages that had her heart racing, in a bad way. She bit her lip as she typed a simple “okay”.

She could barely function as she clicked the icon to video the other. After a few moments of waiting, Tenko finally saw Korekiyo pick up. She smiled when she saw him appear on the screen. He smiled back, but he seemed like he was in pain as he did so. 

“You..said we needed to talk?” Tenko hoped that she left something at his house or something stupid. But his expression said otherwise. “Is everything okay?”

“I don't exactly know how to say this. And believe me, I really don't want to do this.” He took a pause. “Tenko, I..I don't know if we should continue dating..” 

Tenko felt a chill run through her spine. She couldn't speak. It was like her brain shut off. “I..why..” 

“Listen, I promise you, it has nothing to do with you.” His eyes showed nothing but the truth. “You know I have a  _ lot  _ of psychological issues, and I don't want my problems rubbing off on you.” 

Tenko just stared at him. She used all of her strength to hold back her tears.”Well if you really think it will be for the best..” She hoped with all of her might that he was playing a sick joke. 

“I'm glad you understand.” He looked like he was about to cry at any moment. “And again, I really hate that I have to do this, and I'm sorry that it's over the phone.” He continued on. “But I couldn't bring myself do it last night, and doing it over text would just be wrong.” 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Until Tenko opened her mouth. “Listen, I still wanna be your friend, okay? I don't want things to be different.” 

“Of course.” Korekiyo sighed. “I’m going to leave you be for a while. We can talk later.” Tenko nodded. 

“Yeah. Bye.” Before Korekiyo could even reply, she ended the call. And then the tears came streaming down her cheeks. She tossed her phone against a wall, thankfully there was a case on it, and brought her knees up to her face. “ _ Damn it! _ ” She yelled as loud as she could. 

* * *

Eventually, after about a half hour of crying, she just lay on her bed, dried tears on her face. She knew it wasn't a dream, but she wished it was.

Tenko sat up and walked over to her phone that rested on the floor.She picked it up and clicked the contact that said “Himiko”. 

The brunette female sent a short message to her, and waited for a reply. “It’s going to be okay..” She told herself. “I'll get over it soon..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m a terrible person for this.” He muttered to himself. Tenko probably wasn't even awake yet. And when she did wake up, she was going to have her heart ripped out of her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter didn't hurt me as bad fortunately.
> 
> In case you don't know, this chapter is showing Korekiyo's side of the story. I apologise if it's not as long/well written as the first chapter. 
> 
> I will be writing in Himiko's point of view later on.

It was nearly two in the morning, and Korekiyo couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, a feeling of guiltiness in his chest.

Tenko had gone out of her way to tell him she had feelings for him, and now he wasn't sure he even wanted to keep this relationship alive anymore. Not because he didn't have feelings for her, but more because he was worried.

He had so many troubles that he hardly ever told Tenko how much he actually appreciated her. He tended to ignore her on accident, and it tore him up inside. A sigh left his mouth, since he knew that he had to tell her.

It broke his heart, but he couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. He would tell her in the morning. And then he could put all of this behind him.

* * *

 

Korekiyo woke up, and the first thing he did was think of a short message to send her. He settled for “we need to talk. Please video chat me.” It was blunt, but at least it would give Tenko a warning. He didn't want to suddenly leave her without any warning signs.

“I’m a terrible person for this.” He muttered to himself. Tenko probably wasn't even awake yet. And when she did wake up, she was going to have her heart ripped out of her chest.

He sent a few more messages. Just simple “are you awake” and “please answer”.

He stopped after eight messages. It was unlike him to even text her once in the morning, so eight would probably send a red flag to her. He waited quietly for her reply.

After he left his bed to get dressed, he heard his notification tone go off. He stood in hesitation before shaking his head. “No turning back now..”

He picked up the phone and saw that Tenko had only replied with “okay.” Another wave of guilt flooded his chest when he heard the ring tone. He considered not picking up, but then he would continue to accidentally hurt Tenko even more. The dark haired make sighed before pressing the answer icon. His heart broke in two when Tenko smiled at him. He forced a smile back at her, and judging by her expression, it didn't fool her.

“You..said we needed to talk?” Tenko said, worry in her green eyes. “Is everything okay?”

“I don't exactly know how to say this. And believe me, I really don't want to do this.” He took a pause to keep his voice steady. “Tenko, I..I don't know if we should continue dating..”

Tenko froze up, and her face became pale. Korekiyo felt that guilt rush through him again. “I..why..”

“Listen, I promise you, it has nothing to do with you. You know I have a _lot_ of psychological issues, and I don't want my problems rubbing off on you… ”

Tenko just stared at him. It seemed as if she was about to begin bawling her eyes out.”Well if you really think it will be for the best..”

“I'm glad you understand.” He bit his lip gently. “And again, I really hate that I have to do this, and I'm sorry that it's over the phone.” He tried to explain in the best way he could. “But I couldn't bring myself do it last night, and doing it over text would just be wrong.”

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Until Tenko opened her mouth. “Listen, I still wanna be your friend, okay? I don't want things to be different.”

“Of course.” Korekiyo sighed. “I’m going to leave you be for a while. We can talk later.” Tenko nodded.

“Yeah. Bye.” Before Korekiyo could even reply, she ended the call. He just sighed and shut off the phone.

He wasn't sure if he had just made the right choice, or if it was going to cause him to regret everything up until the day he died. But there was no turning back. It wouldn't be right to just crawl back to her after outright crushing her feelings.

“I hope that she'll forgive me eventually..” he said to himself. Then, he lay back in bed and went back to sleep.

Part of him was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the pressure of a relationship. But the other part of him hoped that he would wake up, and all of this would be a dream..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
